


Memories Under A Moonlit Sky

by puppylove7



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: Chizuru finds herself reminiscing about a past moment in her life that brought her and Okita closer together.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Memories Under A Moonlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikingLightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingLightning/gifts).



It was a beautiful autumn night. The leaves on the trees were changing from their typical green color to vibrant shades of red, orange, and golden yellow before falling to the ground where they stayed until somebody swept them up. It was also the time when the weather started to get chilly, but despite that, I still found myself standing outside staring out at the full moon. It was moments like this where I felt calmest and most at ease.

My peaceful moment was disturbed when I heard somebody calling out to me.

“So this is where you were hiding Chizuru chan. I have been looking all over for you.”

Instantly, I smiled as I heard the owner of that voice that I had grown so fond of walking up to me. I didn’t even have to look away from the moon that I was staring at to know that he was looking straight at me, smiling. That smile, it could mean so many things because Souji was a man of different traits. He was usually sharp tongued with a sharp wit to back it up, that side of him could be a bit harsh and unlikable, but there was this sweet, gentle side that was for me, and me alone. This was the side that I fell in love with.

I took my eyes away from the magnificent view in front of me to meet a sight that could be just as stunning, if not more so than the luminescent display of sparkling diamonds and the giant orb that accompanied them. There staring at me were the emerald eyes that I have grown so fond of staring into over the years. When we first met, they were nothing more than the eyes of a man who wanted nothing more than to torment me and cause me trouble, but things have changed since then. I couldn’t help but to find myself smiling back at him as I looked back at him.

“I’m sorry Souji, I didn’t know you have been looking for me, but honestly, with how long you have known me, you should have known to look here.”

Suddenly, I felt something draped over my shoulders.

“Put this on. You have to be freezing with how long you have been out here. You need to take better care of yourself. If you end up catching a cold due to your stupidity, I may just have to kill you.”

Letting out a sigh, I knew that he was going to say that. It was a normal thing for him to threaten to kill me or anybody for that matter for things that somebody wouldn’t normally kill somebody for. But he has never followed through with the threats, so I knew that this time wasn’t any different.

“I have known you long enough to know that you won’t actually kill me for something like catching a cold.”

I heard Souji chuckle as he proceeded to wrap his arms around my shoulders and stare at the same moon I was currently staring at. Instantly I felt his warmth melt the cold that had started to take over my body. It was a pleasant feeling that I had grown used to having in my life on a daily basis and it was very much welcomed.

“You know, this reminds me of that night.”

That night? At first I didn’t know what he meant, but then it hit me, he was talking about the night where we finally became a couple. I don’t know how I forgot about that night, it was such a special night.

“It does. That night had a big full moon in the sky just like tonight. The only difference is that tonight lacks the snow that that night had and has the leaves in all the magnificent colors that they are instead. How could I ever forget?”

Since Souji brought it up, memories of that night flooded my mind. They were so vivid, like they had just happened just days ago.

_ It was a blistering cold night and snow was coming down heavily. It looked like a sheet of power was flying through the air around me and landing in the form of shimmering sequins on the ground. In the sky there was a giant full moon with tons of little stars surrounding it. They looked like tons of little diamonds sparkling over my head. It was a sight to see and I was just soaking it up. _

_ I was so into the magnificently, beautiful sight before me that I didn’t even notice that somebody had come up behind me. It wasn’t until said person had started speaking to me that I had even known that they were there. _

_ “So this is where you were hiding. I have been looking for you.” _

_ Being startled by the sudden voice speaking out to me, I jumped a little as I turned away from what I was looking at. Who I saw standing behind me caught me a bit off guard. I wasn’t expecting to see Okita standing behind me. _

_ “Okita san, what are you…” I had started to say but I was cut short as a gust of freezing cold wind hit me, causing me to wrap my arms around my torso and let out an involuntary shiver.  _

_ Suddenly I found myself enveloped by the warmth of Okita wrapping his kimono’s outer layer around me. As much as I enjoyed the warmth that it brought, I was very concerned about Okita san getting cold and possibly getting sick because he did this for me. I couldn’t let that happen. _

_ “You should keep this for yourself, you will get sick otherwise and I don’t want that to happen.” I said as I tried to return the kimono piece to him, but he wasn’t having that. _

_ “You will keep that. It is obvious that you are already cold and more likely to come down with something than me. Besides, if you try to give it back to me again, I will just have to kill you.” _

_ The look on his face was so stern and his eyes were just as cold as the winter storm that was brewing around us. I seriously thought that he was going to kill me because I was refusing to keep his kimono, so I just kept it, but that didn’t stop me from trying to protest keeping it. _

_ “I still think you should keep this for yourself. I don’t want you getting sick because of me. I wouldn’t....”  _

_ Before I could finish my sentence, I suddenly felt the world around me stop as I found myself encircled in a tight embrace with a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against my own. The kiss was gentle, yet full of scorching hot passion. It felt as if my strength was being leached from me. _

_ I now knew what he meant by he was going to have to kill me. I certainly felt like I had just died and come back to life again. I had no strength left in me, but I felt a sense of ease despite it all. _

_ If he meant that he would have to kill me by causing me to go into shock, then he may have succeeded in doing just that. _

It only lasted a minute, but that kiss was the moment that I would remember for the rest of my life. It was also what brought Souji and I closer together and united us as one. The fact that things tonight were playing out very much like that night made me feel that much closer to the man that I had grown so fond of over the years. That night taught me that life can be full of surprises and sometimes those surprises can be some of the best things ever. I found the love of my life that night and I wouldn’t ever give him up for anything.


End file.
